A Lost Soul
by Dream-Toxin
Summary: Tragedies are not always foreseen. Things do not always go as you expect them to, and even love can help to destroy. Until another chance comes along. Then, all your heart can do is wait.
1. Prologue The Death of Rin

**A Lost Soul**

A/N: Rin was seven years old when the jewel search began. It took 5 years to complete the jewel and kill Naraku. Kikyo is at peace. Rin died a few months after the jewel was completed. It has been 5 years since she died.

Prologue : The Death Of Rin

"Sesshoumaru - sama, I love you."

The confession still rang in his head as he replayed the scene over and over in his mind. 'How can she love me? Nobody loves Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru loves nobody!' He closed his eyes to see her pretty face once more before shutting the image away. Rin was still a child of twelve, but he knew that she would grow to become a great beauty. 'She will be as legendary as Inuyashas mother was.' At the thought of Izayoi, Sesshoumaru cringed. 'She was a beauty and she used it to lead my father astray from his noble heritage and down to the level of those human scum.'

"Still, Rin is not like that and she will become my mate. And unlike Izayoi she will not be in control of everything surrounding me." he said under his breath.

The little green youkai beside him looked horrified at his master. "B-B-But my Lord! She is a human!"

Sesshoumaru forgot that his annoying retainer was still there with him. 'Mmm…the only reason I keep him around is because he watches over Rin. Well sort of.' He paused and thought again. 'He also has a talent for luring food into our camp even if he does not know it. Perhaps I will let those beasts have him for once and then kill them.' He then realized what Jaken had just asked and wanted to kill the little youkai even more.

"Do you love her Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken suddenly realized that he asked the wrong thing.

"Of course I dont love her you baka! Why would I love a human in that way? The only reason that I am taking her for my mate is because she looks to be a good breeder and her body will soon spark interests in mine. But do not fear Jaken, I won't take her to bed until she is at least of a proper age."

Sesshoumaru looked back toward the sweeping mountains and Jaken knew he was going to regret asking this but he had to. "Um.. m-my lord, why take her to be mate when she will only come out to have hanyou pups?"

Jaken was right, he got a foot in his face from that. "I will give her some of my blood to make her immortal so our pups will be at least a little more than a hanyou, but I will not keep her in my bed all the time. When I have the number of pups I want I will not touch her unless the need will be to unbearable. After all Jaken sometimes a woman's body can tempt a male to do unspeakable things, but only when he is in the mood. Of course, that all depends on what kind of male is pursuing the female. Of course I hardly think that Rin's human body can spark all that much interest in mine after she has given birth to children. I have seen how human women look after they have birthed a number of babies."

Jaken looked even more horrified now but not because of what his lord had said. Standing not five feet away was the topic of their conversation with tears streaming from her dark green eyes. After Sesshoumaru noticed her standing there she ran away from him.

"It is best that she learned of it now instead of later. Before her feelings for me become too strong. I'm going to go meditate and remember I don't want to be bothered unless it's an emergency!"

'That bastard! Who does he think he is?' She thought as she ran to her favorite spot in the whole western lands, and she'd been to every inch of them. She could feel the warm wetness of her tears coming down her cheeks.

'How could he do this? I told him that I loved him and this is what happens!' She finally slowed to a walk and sat under her favorite tree to cry some more. 'W-We used to be so happy together when I was younger. That's probably why everything use to be so fun; because I was a child and not a woman.' Rin buried her head in her arms to hide her tears. 'No… perhaps it's because I'm so weak and these tears are weak. Why can't I be a warrior for my lord?'

Deep in her thoughts and sorrows, Rin didn't hear the rustle of branches behind her. "Rin! What do you think you are doing? Running away from Lord Sesshoumaru like that!" Jaken yelled at her, not noticing Rins tears.

"Leave me be Jaken." She whispered.

"I will not, you ungrateful human wench. You should thank his lordship that he is even keeping you for longer now and going to give you immortality," the little green youkai huffed and turned back to where he came from. "Come along Rin."

She stood up and began to walk behind Jaken. "I thought I could make him feel. I thought I could give him a soul but now I see how foolish I've been. Sesshoumaru- sama is a demon and is far to impure to have a soul. It seems Inuyasha is lucky to be a hanyou, at least he does have one." She was whispering, but it was still loud enough for the toad's ears to hear something.

Jaken looked back toward Rin only to see her looking over to the setting sun. "What was that you said, you stupid girl?" he asked her.

When she turned to look at him he noticed the tears in her lovely eyes and the sad smile playing on her lips. " Nothing important." She replied and turned back at the setting sun, its dying rays caught in her hair turning it from the rich brown to a burnished auburn. " Tell him good bye for me, Jaken."

Before Jaken realized what she was talking about it was too late. The beautiful dagger with the silver hilt that Sesshoumaru had given her for her last birthday was sheathed beside her broken heart. Jaken could see that she had veered off a little from the heart but it didn't matter. If he didn't get his master very soon Rin would die.

Jaken ran toward Rin and saw that she was indeed still alive and in very much pain. He began to run for his master but Rin grabbed his arm, "Please Jaken, don't tell Sesshoumaru!"

The little youkai was shocked at this and ran for his master anyway. Rin sighed and looked to the setting sun. She knew that the only reason why tenseiga was able to bring her back before was because she was fighting to stay alive.

"Now death demons, take me as you were supposed to do all those years ago! Take me now to the other world so Sesshoumaru cannot find me!" As the death youkais came closer and carried her soul away she had one last thought. 'Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you but I curse the day I met you!'

There was a roar of thunder and a young girl bolted straight up in bed.


	2. Chp 1 A True Youkai

**A Lost Soul**

A/N: A lot of dialogue in this chapter. "..." is speaking, '...' is thinking, and /'...'/ is the spirit dude talking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own his hot brother Sesshoumaru. :suspicious sounds coming from basement: That doesn't mean I didn't borrow him though...

**Chapter 1: A True Youkai  
**4years later

" Lord Sesshoumaru?" called the little green youkai to his master. 'Oh my lord, where are you? Why have you left me, your faithful retainer, behind?' "Lord Sesshoumaru?" he called again this time having to lean his little body against the two headed staff he always carried. "He's probably still grieving over that dirty, nasty human girl again. That girl was no go-."

But he never finished his sentence because there was suddenly a cold, clawed hand wrapping itself around his little neck. The little youkai struggled to free himself when he was thrown into hard tree bark. When he impacted on the tree he heard the sickening crushing crack of bones and then dropped to the forest floor.

"Don't you ever let me hear those words come from your lips again. If they do you will surely die by my hand," said the youkai who threw him into the tree. "Do you understand this Jaken?"

Jaken looked up from the ground to meet the cold, emotionless amber eyes of his lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, I understand." Jaken bowed his head respectfully knowing that this powerful yokai lord could kill him the moment the mood suited him. 'I wonder why I am not dead now,' he thought.

Lord Sesshoumaru, getting the answer he wanted, turned back towards the direction from which he came. Not caring that Jaken had already passed out from pain and horror, the youkai Lord of the Western Lands and some of its surrounding provinces laid back against his favorite tree to think instead of the remembrance of unwanted memories. He could think a lot easier if the reason for his memories wasn't staring him in the face. The grave of his mate laid not ten feet from where he sat at the base of the tree. He could move if he had wanted to, but he didn't.

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Future mate,' he thought. For once in his long life, he actually let his guard down long enough to remember the girl buried in that six foot hole of earth. He remembered her laugh, scent, smile, the musical sound of her voice. Especially how it rang when she sang to him. But what he remembered the most was the wondrous silky feel of her dark chocolate brown hair and how it would frame around her soft ivory face.

He opened his eyes to see how dark it had gotten, and he realized how weak he was being. 'I will not say that I miss her when I don't,' he thought. 'Finally the darkness of the night, my savior, has come at last.' But he still didn't move towards the dark or his palace; instead, for an odd reason, he walked to her grave.

He shed no tears and there was no sadness in his eyes has he looked upon the grave of the young woman who believed that she could change him. He smirked at that, knowing that once he had believed and hoped for it too. 'How foolish I was to fall for some weakling like her. Even if she had a chance to ask for the wish to turn herself into a youkai, I would always know that she would have always really been a dirty little human. I should give Jaken a raise for how he behaved earlier.'

He paused a moment then spoke aloud to himself, "I don't know why I didn't burn her like tradition demanded. Instead I buried her beauty away under mud and dirt- to punish her for making me weak, I suppose." He turned to walk away into the darkness and away from her forever.

/'What changed you Sesshoumaru-sama?'/ said a little voice in his head.

"Who is there? How dare you intrude on my private lands!"

/'Oh Sesshoumaru-sama I am every where you are and have been with you your whole life. I am your soul; I am _you_ Sesshoumaru-sama.'/

"Impossible, I have no soul."

/'Your half right. You didn't know you had a soul until you met Rin and she brought me to life, and now you're trying to kill me.'/

Knowing what his spirit was getting at he yelled, "I will not be dragged down in shame and dishonor by a filthy human wench! Or the memory of her!"

/'No you will not now, but once you would have gone gladly into her arms, and if she would have lived you would have her with your pup by now!'/

"That is wrong I wouldn't have touched her until she was at least 18 winters old." Saying this only confirmed the spirit's words and he knew it.

/'You lie to me, yourself, but most of all you lie to Rins memory! Good bye Sesshoumaru-sama and I pray I will be resurrected again someday.'/

Sesshoumaru growled, "Not any time soon or better yet never!"

The spirit just sighed. /'If you truly want to get rid of her then burn her body, clothes, and any other things of hers.'/

"Fine Ill do that then." He then turned to walk away from the spirit, who had finally materialized and taken a form from his much earlier youth.

/'To make it truly work right you might want to give the tensiega away. After all, it was that sword who had brought her back in the first place.'/ Sesshoumaru just threw a cold glare across his shoulder and continued walking, but in doing so, he missed the sly smile playing on the spirit's face.

* * *

Hey! If you read all the whole chapter, you could at least take the time to review it. I want to know what my readers think! 

Farewell mortal dreamers.

Seductively Yours, Dream-Toxin


	3. Chp 2 Inuyasha's Sword

A/N: This is the next installment. It might have taken a while to get up, but it isn't my fault. Thank you sooo much to my reviewers! (yes, the two of you) You've kept me going strong. I have to ask one thing. I'm sorry, but I can't read one of the reviews I recieved. I only know english, no foreign languages. Sorry. But I'm glad you took the time to write anything. Also, thanks to my beta reader and friend, ADarkerDestiny.Ok, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I don own some of the merchandise. takes disclaimer and sets it on fire Enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 2 :Inuyasha's Sword**

1 year after last chapter

"Push Sango!" commanded the older woman to the younger one lying on the pallet.

"I can't Kaede! It hurts to much to move!" Sango cried. 'This is worse than my first two deliveries put together!' she thought. 'Gods I wish Kagome was her with me!' She screamed once more before collapsing on the mat. 'I haven't seen my best friend and godmother to my children in five years. She doesn't even know that she is a godmother.'

Sitting outside was the cause of Sango's pain for a third time in four years. 'Yep he is feeling guilty as usual,' Inuyasha thought. "Miroku it isn't entirely your fault, this is how life goes. This is how it starts: first there is pain and then there is joy." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was saying but it felt right and it did help with the situation.

"It's just that she never had this much trouble giving birth to little Kagome and little Kohaku, and those two were separate births. Besides, they say first births are the hardest, but it was a snap for Sango."

Inuyasha knew this was true and that it was the man beside him that had the nervous breakdown when his first child came. "Yeah, it was a snap for her but I had to punch and dunk you in cold water to settle you down." They both shared a good laugh over that.

"Yeah, it's so weird that I was the half crazed weirdo while you were calm and cool. That is really unusual and you would have probably received a "sit" from Kagome if she were there." Miroku said still laughing and unaware that his friend had stopped. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to bring up anything painful for you," Miroku said feeling horrible all over again.

"Its okay Miroku, I'm better now and getting along fine without her." Inuyasha just turned towards the sun setting in the western region.

"Do you ever think about her Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, who they had been ignoring since Sango went into labor.

Inuyasha had his back towards them so that they couldn't see his face contract with the heart wrenching pain he was feeling. "Damn her," he whispered. Shippo knew that Inuyasha said something with him being demon and having sensitive hearing.

"What did you say Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I said damn her! Damn her for loving me and damn her for telling me that she did! Most of all damn her for not having the decency to put me back on that damn tree so I could go back to my hell of darkness and not miss her so damn much!" Then Inuyasha did something he had never done after his mother died, he put his head in his hands and cried all the pent up emotions in him. Hurt, anger, love all inside of him and even though he is a hanyou he still has his human weaknesses.

"Look at that Inuyasha!" called out Miroku, he was about to tell Inuyasha not to be so angry at Kagome because that is what started their break up. That it wasn't completely her fault and that he did have a role in their angry, hurtful parting. That was when he saw a flash of long silver hair blowing in the horizon and knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Sesshoumaru!" all three of them said in unison.

"Miroku you stay here with Shippo and protect the village if anything happens in my absence!" called Inyasha, already walking towards his older half brother. They weren't surprised by this act of commanding and that Inuyasha wanted to be the only one to face his brother in a battle.

'Besides, Inuyasha is the only one that can beat him,' thought Shippo.

When Inuyasha got to the ridge of the bluff that his brother was waiting on, he was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't speak first so he decided to break the silence. " What do you want Sesshoumaru? I know you didn't come by for brotherly bounding or anything like that."

Sesshoumaru just turned to look at his hanyou brother and scowled. "Believe me, I would much rather be somewhere else then here with you hanyou," he said, his voice so cold that it felt like icicles sliding down your back. "But there is a goal I must achieve and doing this act will surely finish it."

With that said Sesshoumaru untied his useless sword that his father gave him and threw it at Inuyasha's feet. "Tenseiga" Inuyasha breathed.

"Yes, it is tenseiga. The second sword made from our fathers fang. It is a useless sword for me, the Great Sesshoumaru- sama to carry." Inuyasha still looking dumbstruck. Besides the fact that his brother was giving him that wondrous sword which he called "useless", they are actually having a conversation!

'A weird one and kinda one-sided but no less than a conversation.' Inuyasha noticed that his brother was leaving and not telling him what this was all about. "Sesshoumaru, what do you mean by this?" But he didn't answer- just kept walking.

'Now I will be free of that sorceress with the green eyes.'

While walking back down towards the village Inuyasha was examining the sword. "Well I am now the proud father of twins! They and Sango are both fine!" Miroku pounced on Inuyasha with the news and equally surprised himself with the act of almost knocking him over.

"Congratulations Miroku! Now maybe you'll leave Sango alone in the bed at night when you both should be sleeping!" Inuyasha whispered to him.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as if he had gone a little lost in the head. "Are you mad, man? She is way to good in bed to ever let go of and I wouldn't be surprised if we have a dozen children."

That made Inuyasha cringe at the thought of Sango being in such pain and having to kill his best friend with his own hands for doing that to her. Miroku got caught up in more congratulations, Inuyasha studied the sword and realized that he now held a sword that could give life and one that could destroy it.

He was not exactly sure if he liked that kind of power.

* * *

Until next time,  
Seductively yours,  
Dream-Toxin


	4. Chp 3 Stormy Night

Chp3 A/N: Greetings fanfictionlings! I hope u enjoyed last chp. and sorry that the story is starting out slow, but there IS a battle like next chp! >evil grin> On second thought, I may not post it if I don't get any more reviews! Well, it probably has something to do with the rating- that will be changing soon.

Disclaimer: U know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha (if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic) and I don't keep his hot, sexy brother chained to my bed. >rattling chains heard from next room> You didn't hear that! ( >pours gasoline over disclaimer and throws match on top>) I will own Inuyasha! (one day...) I will be victorious! (now excuse me while they take me away)

**Ch3**: Stormy Night

Adrien stepped out of the shower and reached for her robe. After tying it securely she walked to the fogged window and wiped it down so she could see outside. 'Hmm… still raining out there.' A clap of thunder shook the house and she jumped along with it. She grumbled under her breath. Adrien loved storms but not when they woke her up in the early hours of the morning- not to mention the horrible nightmare she just had.

As she made her way back to her room she noticed that it was eerily quiet in the house. 'Its never been this quiet, even when there are people sleeping!' She suppressed a shiver and quickly made her way back to her room. After closing the door and making sure the windows were securely shut from the storm Adrien climbed back under the covers.

'Stop it! Nothing is wrong and your safe here in your room. It's just that it's storming really bad outside and with that creepy dream on top of it, it is kinda making you feel spaced out.' With that calming her down she got out of bed and walked the five feet to her stereo.

"Maybe if I play some music it might calm me down and help me get to sleep faster. Lets see what do I want to listen to?" she asked herself while flipping through her cd case. She had finally settled on one of her favorite rock bands and settled back into the covers with her music playing on low volume. Listening to the music and the beat of the rain, Adrien began to fall back to sleep only having to shift a little bit to straighten the tee-shirt she tossed on. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was her alarm clock reading 5 a.m. mentally thanking whatever god was listening that it was a Saturday and no school.

As the storm raged on outside her bedroom window, Adrien thrashed and twisted in her bed covers. She was once again fighting the nightmare that had been plaguing her ever since she had come to live with her father's family late that summer.

_The Nightmare_

_She could feel her legs nearly give out under her from all the running she was doing. The weird thing was that she didn't know what she was running from, or to better put it , **who **she was running from. She closed her eyes and saw a flash of a tall, striking good looking man of at least twenty- one. She saw his long white hair fly behind him in the light breeze. _

_But what really caught her attention was his eyes. They were a color that she had never heard of a human having before- they were a color like an animal would have. They were gold! Well not so much as gold but of a mix between dark gold and a molten amber. They even held the non-emotion in them like a animal. 'A wild animal' she thought, 'and just like a wild animal they hold a look of violence and deadly strength.' _

_Perhaps he was the one she was running from, but why would she be running from him? 'What did I do to have him give chase after me?' The moonlight filtering through the forest rooftop gave off just enough light to make the forest path she was running seem like a romantic meeting place for lovers, but to Adrien it gave another dramatic scene to this death nightmare. She knew she couldn't out run him this way but if she took a detour off the murderous path she was running then maybe she would have a better chance surviving in the deep forest brush. _

_She took a quick glance behind her to see if the coast was clear for her to make the move she needed. It was. Summoning all the strength she had in her, she made the desperate leap off the beaten path into the trees. Adrien pulled her arms up over her face to protect it from the sticks and rocks hitting her as she rolled down the sloping hill. Finally hitting the base of the hill, Adrien stood up checking for injures that could have been inflicted upon her person. After seeing that she only held a few cuts and bruises Adrien decided to rest for a minute to let everything register in her head. _

"_Who is this guy? Why is he after me?" she whispered to herself. Adrien took a deep breath and stood up looking around her, "Well for what ever reason that he has to chase me, he is not going to catch me. So I guess I better be getting myself along then if I don't want him catching up to me." _

_As she was beginning to stand up, Adrien heard a noise behind her. She immediately froze where she was standing. 'I mustn't panic. I must remain calm and take this creep on- if I have to,' she thought to herself as she slowly turned behind her and met her chaser. What met her was not who she had suspected. _

'_Oh hell, I 'm going to die now!' was the only thought in Adrien's mind when she began running from the brown wolf behind her. It seemed to her that the faster she ran the more speed and friends the wolf chasing behind her picked up. It wasn't long until she had an entire pack of wolves behind her and gaining up speed while she on the other hand was loosing energy to even jog. _

_Adrien knew she was going to die; she could feel the icy breath of death beating her down and making her grow weak. 'No! I won't go out like this! I refuse to die this way!' she silently screamed, so she kept running until she couldn't run any longer. She tripped over an uprooted tree root and landed on her side; then she saw them! Their blood hungry jaws opening for her and ready to swallow her up. Adrien closed her eyes and slipped in the inky, silent blackness of death. _

_She really couldn't figure out what had actually happened back then because all she remembered was closing her eyes waiting for death- and sure enough it came- but then something else had happened that she hadn't at all expected to happen. She was brought back to life by the very same guy she accused of chasing her! The only thing she saw as she opened her eyes was those dangerous eyes of his. _

_Now she was standing on a cliff looking over at the sunset with a dagger in hand prepared to kill herself but she didn't know why. 'Why am I wanting to do this? I mean, a mysterious guy just saved my life, why would I want to do this unforgivable act and end it?' Adrien tried but couldn't stop the pull of her hand as it moved steadily upward leveled to her breast. 'No! No! I don't want to die! No!' her mind screamed as the cold metal sank into her beating heart, forever stilling it._

"No!", she screamed sitting straight up in bed so fast that the sudden change in head level made her dizzy. At first, Adrien didn't know where she was for the first couple of seconds but then flashes of that night came back to her and she begun to remember that night more vividly then her memories should allow. The small family of five had been in a terrible accident and only she had survived it. The faces of her parents and younger brothers drifted into her mind like a sweet dream drifts into a young child's while in a deep sleep. She remembered were she was at now, her aunt's house. It had been two months since she came to live in Japan.

'This room was once Kagome's when she had still lived at home. By looking at it you really can't tell it was hers with all the redecorating I did to it,' she thought and deeply sighed. She looked over to her clock to see the time but was surprised to see it wasn't on. "Power must have gotten knocked out during the storm," she murmured.

Adrien began to get out of her bed while stifling a yawn and going down stairs. 'Everybody must still be asleep. I don't blame them if they are,' she thought to herself while carefully making her way down the darkened stairs. She made it to the kitchen thinking if anyone was up they would be down there, but there wasn't anyone there but her and the soft ticking of her aunt's kitchen clock. Her aunt had always kept a backup battery in that clock just for cases like that. Adrien walked up to it and squinted to see it in between the lightning flashes. 'I think it says its almost 9:00 but Aunt Lisa always makes us get up at 8:30. I guess since it's raining and so dark outside that it looks almost night that there was no point in getting up,' she thought shrugging her shoulders and turning to go back to bed when something caught her eye on the table across from where she was standing.

Adrien walked over to the table and picked up what seemed to be a small piece of note paper. After reading it twice to make sure she got it right she threw it into the recycling bin and started to head back up stairs to her room. After she found her pack of batteries and put them into her stereo turning it on, she got back under the covers.

Afraid to fall back asleep for fear of having that same nightmare for a third time in a row that morning, Adrien just laid there trying to sort it out. 'What happened between that little time lapse after that guy saved me and me killing myself? I mean, it makes no sense that some one saves you then you turn around and kill yourself without knowing why. Why did I think he was the one chasing me in the first place? None of this makes sense!' she thought and when no answers came to her she snuggled deeper in the covers trying to get rid of the cold of late fall pre- winter.

'Ugh! Grandpa is to damn cheap to buy a generator for when the power goes out. It's just too damn cold! You think he would buy one since the shrine is so high up that when there is a storm the power always goes out. Maybe if I think about that guy I might warm up. I mean he was pretty damn hot but I never got to see his face.' Adrien closed her eyes and tried to resurface the image of the mysterious male in her nightmare. As the rain began to drift softly into the background the image of the silver haired man began to take hold of Adrien's mind.

* * *

Hello! >swings watch back and forth> You WILL review my story... 

Until next time,  
Seductively Yours,  
Dream-Toxin


	5. Chp 4 The Truth Hurts part 1

**A/N:** Hey yall ! Well here is chp 4 and I hope ya enjoy it cause I might not update for a while because of my accident. If I get alot of reviews than I might update or get my bfwb/ beta reader to update for me. I like to give a big shout out to my reviewers!

RanDOMaZnWRITeR : Ur the coolest big thumbs up at ya !

ADD: Gurl u know ur cool I tell it to u like everyday

I luvs Bakura : Rhea if I wasn't as insane as u I would suggest we get help but than were would all the fun go in the world.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story plot. However, if anyone wants to give me Inuyasha, I don't think I'd complain. And if anyone wanted to give me Sesshoumaru... well, let's just say I'd be... _grateful._

**

* * *

CH.4: The Truth Hurts **

All was quiet in the little house except for the gentle whisper of the wind outside. It was some weeks after Sango had given birth that Inuyasha told them about Sesshoumaru and the tenseiga. Both had been equally shocked as Inuyasha when first told and began to wonder why such a change was made.

"What do you mean he just tossed it at your feet? That just doesn't seem like Sesshoumaru," Miroku whispered after his wife left the two alone. Inuyasha closed his eyes and saw his brother giving him the other sword made from one of their father's fangs. Inuyasha sighed as the memory faded. "I don't know Miroku, but he seemed as if he was on a mission or something that required him to do away with this. Can you really believe that he called it useless?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

Miroku agreed to that but something was still nagging at the back of his mind as Inuyasha went on. "Who wouldn't love to have the power over life and death? Who wouldn't want the chance to bring someone that they loved back before it was too late to be able to revive them?" Miroku looked thoughtful for a second and then looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes. "You," was all that Miroku said and began to get up from where he was sitting to go look out the door at his small but loving family.

After a few moments of watching Sango and sure that she was not tiring herself out he turned back to see Inuyasha give him an icy glare. "What's that supposed to mean, monk?"

Miroku didn't even lend a care to the tone of Inuyasha's voice or the raw look in his golden eyes. Instead, he closed his own eyes for a moment, gathering strength for the task at hand. It was time to bring up the one thing that had been nagging at the back of his mind for awhile now. "If you loved her so much then why did you let her walk out of your life? You actually never told me what all had really happened when you last went to her time," he said.

The silence of the room was hardly bearable but both men withstood it to see if the truth of a five year mystery would finally come to light the darken corners of everyone's minds. Neither one was sure on just how much time had past when Sango finally came in with the children. She, on the other hand, could feel the bad karma of the two in front of her and quickly told her children to go back outside and wash up for dinner. When sure the young ones were out of hearing distance she turned on the others inhabiting the small but homey house.

"Look I don't know what is going on right now but I do know that if the two of you don't settle down before the children come back then there will be hell to pay after they are in bed! I don't want them to be witness to such evil karma- at least not yet," She said in a stern voice that said she was a woman on a mission to have her own way or else. Both men knew she was right and that is was truly unwise to have the little ones witness something that they were not yet ready for in their training.

Inuyasha bowed his head, showing that he was surrendering for the moment and moved to go out when he heard Sango barely call out his name. He stopped and relunctly looked up into her chocolate eyes that were making him feel something that he had not felt in a long time. Shame. He was ashamed of himself and of how he had behaved in a good friends home when all the good friend wanted to do was help. But no one could help him now. If Kagome were to walk back into his life right at that moment than she would even be to late to help him. Save him.

Inuyasha was so engrossed in his on self pity and shame that he almost didn't hear what Sango had said to him. "Your not the only one hurting from this, Inuyasha. I'm positive that she is hurting as well. Goodnight Inuyasha, see you in the morning." Then he just as suddenly found himself on their small doorstep.

Not really sure on what to do now he slowly made his way around the house to the window looking in. There he could see Miroku's little family of six laughing and playing after a hard days work tending the sick and teaching Demon Hunting classes. Then somewhere deep inside him something began to hurt. Inuyasha, not really sure on what to make of the weird but not new feeling, turned away from the little family and thought on what Kagome would call the little scene. He chuckled a little when finally able to remember what she called it, 'A Kodak moment'.

He began to make his way to the tree he was once pinned to in a death sleep when he picked up on a familiar scent. Oh yes, he knew who that scent belonged to and it seemed as if his brother liked the village considering on how this was his second visit in almost a month's span. 'What does he want now? I doubt it is to give me his other sword,' Inuyasha thought as he turned to start his way towards the direction that the scent was coming from.

Then he stopped with a annoyed look on his face. "I'm not his damn lapdog! If he wants to see me bad enough than he can just come to me." Then he whirled around to head back to his tree ignoring the one person who had tormented him all his life. As soon as he was comfortable and closed his eyes did his older brother appear in front of him. He didn't open his eyes for a second half-hoping that Sesshoumaru would just go away or that he just imagined him and his scent.

"Are those humans wearing you down, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked in a taunting way.

Inuyasha sighed, opening his eyes and giving Sesshoumaru a 'go to hell' look before replying to his question with one of his own. "Grr…what do you want Fluffy?"

Not a second past after he said it that Sesshoumaru's hand was wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck. "If you value your life, meaningless as it is, you would do well to remember that you are to never to call me that insulting pet name again, you mongrel."

Inuyasha could hardly hear him over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He knew Sesshoumaru could kill him now if he liked and hell, Inuyasha wished he would just go on ahead and do it. Sesshoumaru gave his brother some slack and loosened his hand some to let him breath some air. Inuyasha gave him a crooked smile, " Go ahead and do it Sess, I know you want to and I damn well want you to."

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment and saw something that he had never seen before in Inuyasha. Of course, he had never really truly seen anything wonderful in his brother or why his father had always seemed to favor his younger son over his older one, but there seemed to be something very wrong with Inuyasha. He truly wanted to die! He had never really said that he wanted to except for one time when his mother died and Sesshoumaru found him huddled in a corner whimpering and crying like a beaten little pup. But even then he knew his brother wanted to live and gave pity on him though it may not seem like it.

'He was begging me to kill him then and he is now again asking me to kill him. I didn't do it last time because I wanted him to suffer but have I tried to end his life when he was older. Perhaps I should do it, I've tried to for so many years now, and he is not putting up a fight.'

Sesshoumaru was still thinking and holding Inuyasha by the neck when he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. /'So are you admitting that the great Sesshoumaru can not beat his on brother unless he is begging to be beaten and killed. Where is his pride I wonder?'

Sesshoumaru just gritted his teeth and growled, 'What are you doing here, soul?'

The soul chuckled. /'Do you have to answer with a question of your own? All right, I'll tell you, but you have to answer me first.'

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was going on in front of him it seemed as if Sesshoumaru was waging a silent war with himself on whether he should kill him or not. He couldn't understand why his brother was acting the way he was; he couldn't possibly be thinking about letting him live.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a minute; he could already feel the swelling of a headache coming on. 'Very well I'll answer first if it will get you to leave faster. My half- breed brother runs around with humans and fell in I assume what humans call love. So reasonably he doesn't have any pride to speak of. Besides this, he is asking me to kill him without a fight. Where is the pride in that?'

The soul just looked down at his feet for what seemed like ages before he looked back up at the older version of himself. Then something very unreal and very un-Sesshoumaru like thing happened, the image of a younger looking Sesshoumaru smiled! But it was not a happy smile. Nor was it a sad one either; it was more of a pitying smile.

Sesshoumaru knew it instantly because he once received such a look from many a servant when his father was alive and mated to that human wench that was Inuyasha's mother. 'Don't you dare look at me in such a way! I am the Lord of the Western Lands, I rule nearly all of Japan so don't you dare give that pitying look! There is nothing about me that should be pitied. You should be proud to be the soul of such a powerful youkai.'

The soul just sighed, shaking his head. /'No, Sesshoumaru-sama I am not proud to be your soul because you have lost me and do not want me back. Who's pride I spoke of was not Inuyasha's but of yours. Inuyasha has his pride because it is the cause of why he and Kagome are living in a world of pain and misery. You have no pride because your just going to let your brother die without a proper youkai death. You always preach about how he always taints the proud family bloodline.'

By this time the pain building behind Sesshoumaru's eyes was just setting in well enough to where it would take a number of herbs and hours of sleep to dismember it completely. 'Grr…What is your point?'

The soul just shrugged his shoulders. /'It's just strange that you always complain about him when you need to take a look at your own self. Your going to let him die without a proper battle so in a way you are also shaming your noble family by letting your brother die without honor.'

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and realized that the little annoying soul was for once actually right. If he let the hanyou die without the honor of a decent battle then his family's name would be shamed as dishonorable, as if it already wasn't shamed bad enough because of his father, and everyone would know that he did the killing. He would fight; what last remnant of his family's honor depended on it. So with a growl Sesshoumaru dropped his younger brother to the ground.

Inuyasha coughed harshly from the release of pressure on his throat. He managed a swallow and glared up at his brother with accusing eyes. "W- why didn't you kill me right then? Are you going soft?"

With a sneer marring his face, Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree and bent over, roughly hauled his brother to his feet by wrapping his claws around his brothers neck again! "Listen up Inuyasha, for starters I haven't gone soft on anyone or anything and especially on not on _you_. Another thing, I am going to kill you but not in the way that you think, I do have more pride than you."

Way back in his head Sesshoumaru could hear the little spirit saying/'Oh, whatever Fluffy! Did you not hear a word of our conversation not five minutes ago?'

Sesshoumaru just growled and turned his attention back to Inuyasha. He looked at his brother through eyes that were cold and hard as steel and said to him in a quiet voice just as hard, "Time to die, Inuyasha."

* * *

Remember to review my little fan-fiction, my dear readers.

Seductively yours,  
Dream-Toxin


	6. Chp 5 The Truth Hurts part 2

Disclaimer: Now... we all know I don't own Inuyasha, so LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Mwa ha ha! **(grabs gagged Sess-sama and runs from lawyers chasing her with pitchforks)  
**  
A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, finally! Sorry for the delay, it took awhile for my lazy-ass beta reader to get around to it. Ha, I'm just kidding girl. So...read and don't forget to review!

* * *

Ch5: The Truth Hurts Pt.2

He didn't know how much time had passed from the time his brother told him that it was time for him to die to right at that moment. It could've been five minutes or two hours; he didn't know. What he did know was that he was getting his ass beaten. Of course, he fought back only out of instinct and pure spite because Sesshoumaru thought he would have him done in easily, in not time at all.

'If that basterd thinks that he is going to win this so easy he's wrong, dead wrong!' Inuyasha thought as he was pulling his arm back to deliver his Claws of Steel attack.

(AN: Sorry if battle scenes are not as long as u like but they are a pain to write. There is a battle or two that will probably be long and detailed but it will be the most important one(s) so you'll just have to deal but please keep reading the story!) Sesshoumaru dodged his brother's attack and delivered one of his own with his Whip of Light. It wrapped itself tightly around Inuyasha; slicing both clothes and skin. Inuyasha didn't even struggle to free himself from the deadly whip but by god Sesshoumaru was going to make him fight harder than he was doing now. With the whip still around Inuyasha , Sesshoumaru did some sort of cowboy lasso thing and threw Inuyasha to the ground. Sesshoumaru pulled his whip back and waited till Inuyasha got up.

"Why won't you use the Tetsusaiga on me Inuyasha? Are you afraid that if you use it than you would be proving that you want to live?" Sesshoumaru evilly laughed at his brother and everything that he was going through. "Tell me Inuyasha, why do you want to die? Is it because you have finally realized that you are nothing but a pathetic half breed?"

Inuyasha didn't look at his brother at first but just started to do something that Sesshoumaru could swear was shaking. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what the idiot was doing when he realized that Inuyasha was shaking- but not from fear. He was laughing so hard that it caused his body to shake. He was laughing at Sesshoumaru! He couldn't believe that the little puss was laughing at him and certainly couldn't believe what came out of his mouth right then.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru? I may be pathetic but so are you because there isn't one thing you can do that will hurt me more than Kagome's weakest sit command."

Sesshoumaru was so struck by the insult that Inuyasha could strike him dead and he wouldn't even notice it. Sesshoumaru seethed at the thought of that girl's command being more painful on his brother then his attacks were being.

"You think you're a big shot since you're a lord and that after almost a decade you've finally managed to restore your arm but you're still second best next to me! You dare question me about not using Tetsusaiga to protect myself when you yourself have not used Tokijin to try and kill me! Are you afraid that not even your sword can defeat me?" Sesshoumaru was moving to unsheathe Tokijin and show his brother that he wasn't afraid of what his sword could or couldn't do but then something stopped him from pulling it out.

No, he wasn't afraid, but why use his sword when there was a much more painful way to wound someone and not have to dirty yourself with their tainted blood? Everyone, humans mostly, had their weak spots and Inuyasha was no different from them. His weakness was his heart.

'No, it is that woman that is his weakness. What was her name again? Kagome? Yes that was it! She claimed that she was from the future and the reincarnation of some priestess! Inuyasha was in love with her, I believe. How stupid is that? Love!'

He suddenly felt a deep rage burning in his head, making it hurt worse than it already was. /'It was love that Rin felt for you, baka! You, who see the matters of the heart as a weakness instead of strength.'

Sesshoumaru was starting to get really annoyed with the little spirit's intrusions on his thoughts. 'No, it was love that killed Rin!'

The soul sighed as if he had the burdens of the world resting on his shoulders. /'You are wrong, Sesshoumaru- sama. It was not love that killed our beautiful Rin. Something so beautiful as that couldn't have killed her. It was a monster that killed her. It was a monster that ripped her heart out as it would any other demon who dared cross his path. It was you! You are the one who killed Rin! Her blood is on your hands!'

Sesshoumaru was shaking with red fury and would like nothing more than to kill someone. He knew he couldn't kill his soul but that didn't rule out his brother. It was time to hurt his brother and after he did that, then he would kill him once and for all! Inuyasha felt his brother leave him again like he did early on and once again look as if he was fighting a battle with himself.

'What is going on with him? Is he going crazy? First, he gives me tenseiga and now he is making me fight him for my life when I want to die!'

The sudden feel of air stirring above his head shook him out of his reverie and he looked up in time to see Sesshoumaru aiming a pretty powerful right hook at him. He barely missed his brother's punch in the face and caught it in the shoulder. The hit dug Inuyasha into the ground and he was positive that it broke his left collarbone.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the dirty, bloody mess that was his brother. Of course, he himself didn't look so hot either at the moment. "No, I'm not afraid to use Tokijin. I just choose not to waste its strength on a weakling like you. I just want to know before I kill you, where is Kagome at?" he asked as if he was seriously interested in knowing.

When all Inuyasha did was wince it fueled Sesshoumaru to continue with his torment on Inuyasha. "That's right! She left didn't she? Had something to do with you and another woman, right? Or was it that she just didn't want to be seen in the presence of a hanyou? Maybe it was both reasons. Or it could have been that she wasn't getting what she wanted and left. You know how fickle those human women can be."

It was a statement instead of a question. A statement that had Inuyasha's blood boiling to an eruption. He realized then that he had to live if only to see Sesshoumaru destroyed by his hand. He would make his brother fall to his knees because Sesshoumaru's personal life wasn't a clean slate either. Slowly he made his way to his feet and had his hand over Tetsusaiga. He doubted he could do much with it because of his collarbone and his arm feeling as if a thousand knives were stabbing through it but maybe it would intimidate his brother; which he also doubted.

"Yeah, she left me because I couldn't let go of Kikyo but that is nothing compared to Rin killing herself over you! Tell me Sesshoumaru, did you grieve- weep?"

/'Oh look! We think alike, Inuyasha and I!' the little spirit said. /'We both think you had a way in killing Rin.' Sesshoumaru didn't pay any attention to the little annoyance. All of his attention was focused on Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru felt the hatred he had for Inuyasha grow into something much more dangerous and much more deadly than a powerful yokai at his full power potential as he listened to his brother. He hadn't expected him to turn the tables on him.

"No, you didn't do anything like that! You just acted like the cold hearted bastard that you are. You just stood there while a young innocent girl confessed her undying love for you and then you gave her the coldest rejection you could ever give."

Sesshoumaru wasn't about to admit that what his brother was saying was true and he also wasn't going to admit that ever since he had found Rin lying in a pool of her own blood that he actually grieved over her death. He would be damned if he admitted to both of those and more. Besides, who the hell did Inuyasha think he was, telling him things that he himself doesn't understand?

"No I didn't love Rin, but I did look after her. I felt a sort of caring ownership over the girl and she was in debt to me. Did you really think that I would let her go off and marry whatever filthy human she wanted after all that I had done for her? No Inuyasha I didn't really reject her I just snuffed out any feelings she had for me while they were still in bloom."

Inuyasha was confused at his brothers confession on Rin. 'If he didn't love her then why keep her around? What debt did someone like her have to pay? Hell, I still don't get why he kept her around in the first place. Could it be that he did so much for her that he thought no one could have her but him? That she was his and only his even though he didn't love her?'

"Okay Sesshoumaru I get that you wanted her for yourself and no one could touch her. I get that even though you hate humans she was an exception because you had molded her into what you wanted her to be. It all makes perfect sense and your not the only male in a high position that has done that. The only thing I want to know now is what were you going to do when you got tired of her? When she got old and gray, unable to be any use to you anymore. Were you going to parade your mistresses around in front of her? Have her feel belittled by them?" Inuyasha asked.

He could see now that Sesshoumaru was just about to lose his full youkai temper. Inuyasha had decided that he wanted to live only just to see his brother wallow in pain and to hurt Sesshoumaru by his own hand. Sesshoumaru was in a murderous fury now and he was ready to erupt. He had let Inuyasha go a little far over the line sometimes just give him a big head but this was way beyond that. That little bastard was going to die for his insolence towards the Lord of the Western Lands.

He growled letting Inuyasha that he had gone way over the limit and that he was now treading on dangerous ground. Inuyasha heard the warning but didn't care what it meant because he had to get this out. "You were going to take her as mate but when you tired of her body or she had borne too many pups what were going to do with her?" Sesshoumaru kept remarkably silent but his eyes were starting to turn their demon red color. Seeing this happening Inuyasha foolishly persisted to harass Sesshoumaru, "I know what you would do Sesshoumaru! You would leave her to raise the children and never come back to her bed, right? To your way of thinking she should be content with that but she didn't like the sound of that happening to her, did she?" Inuyasha shook his head sadly.

Sesshoumaru could feel his claws lengthen to a much deadlier length and point. He would let Inuyasha finish his little tirade for the moment and when Inuyasha least expected it Sesshoumaru would kill him. "She wanted more than that didn't she, Sesshoumaru? She wanted more than children and a home. What she wanted was love. What she deserved was love."

Sesshoumaru could feel the acidic poison coming out of the pores of his fingers, swirling in a green smoke around his claws. He began to flex them, readying them for the kill. "Hell she deserved a lot more than that and the heartless bastard that you are, didn't deserve her!"

That was it! That was his cue to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even feel the deadly acidic claws insert themselves into and out of his body because they had come from such a short distance and fast speed. Inuyasha saw everything in front of him go bright then black and back to bright again. There was this intense burning in his right eye and he couldn't open it.

"You sneaky bastard." He said to Sesshoumaru who was standing above him.

"Get up! I am done talking with you."

'Easy for him to say! He isn't in as bad off as I am,' Inuyasha thought. He began to push himself up when his body began to feel has if it had been ripped to shreds. He knew what attack his brother had used on him. He used the Poison Flower Claws attack; ( A.N. Don't laugh that is the actual name of the attack in English. I don't think Fluffy ever said what it was in the anime but they call it that in my book) it was Sesshoumaru's deadliest weapon besides his sword.

'Even now I can feel the poison running in my blood stream. I guess one good thing comes from us being related. His attacks have different effects on me I suppose,' Inuyasha thought as he was finally able to stand up but was a little shaky. He gave Sesshoumaru a look over, noticing the lack of many injuries and feeling every one of his many. There was no doubt about it, Sesshoumaru was going to win this battle once and for all.

Inuyasha gave his brother his most arrogant smirk and said in a equally arrogant tone, "Lets dance." They were at each other with everything they had to give. The poison attacking Inuyasha on the inside was an excruciating torture on him but it didn't stop him from hurting Sesshoumaru badly either. The sun was beginning to rise and both were fighting on pure stubbornness and will. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to fall.

The fight was mostly punches, kicks, body slamming and head banging. Since it was now morning and there were two demons fighting in close distance to the village and the head demon hunter was recovering from giving birth, the frightened villagers thought it best to send for their Miko and Monk to save them.

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of the two holy ones and knowing that they would probably help Inuyasha rather than him, he thought it better to finish the fight. Besides he was ashamed to admit that he was in no condition to take on a Monk and a Miko at the same time, even if one is old and the other a pervert. Inuyasha was laid flat under Sesshoumaru's poison claws that were poised over his heart.

Miroku and Kaede were just breaching the edge of the wood, wondering where Inuyasha was, when they saw him and Sesshoumaru in a death match. Sesshoumaru was just moving his claws in for the attack on Inuyasha heart when he felt that annoying little prickle again. He tried to ignore it but that only made his migraine which had surprisingly disappeared sometime during the battle to come back full force.

'Ugh…What do you want you bastard? I'm not in the mood for you right now!' Sesshoumaru growled in his head, which made it hurt worse.

/'Tsk, Tsk, Sesshoumaru- sama, such language!' the little spirit said with a laugh.

'Your going to hear even more vulgar ones if you don't tell me what you want. If you haven't noticed yet I'm a little busy.'

The little spirit immediately sobered into a serious tone. /'You can't kill him my Lord Self. He needs to be alive for the future.'

Now Sesshoumaru was even more angry. 'Why can't I?'

The Spirit just sighed. /'Just trust me Sesshoumaru-sama! I would never lie to you but if you need some reassurance than I will tell you. If you were to kill Inuyasha than you would have an angry mob after you and your in no condition for that.'

Sesshoumaru had to agree with the soul and slowly withdrew his claws from lingering above his brother's heart. He then moved as fast as his injured body would allow into the safety of the forest and leaving his brother with the Miko and Monk.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on. First, Sesshoumaru had his claws ready to plunge in his chest and then he was facing Kaede and Miroku. 'Why are they here? It's in the middle of the night!' Inuyasha thought and then looked to the sky and noticed that it was morning not night.

He could barely hear Kaede speaking to him about his injuries. He doesn't have to tell her where they were at, just look at him! He was beginning to feel cold and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. As his eyes were beginning to droop he could hear Kaeda give orders to Miroku to take him to her hut while she went to find herbs for the poison.

One last thought passed through his mind before he passed out into the inky blackness and he hoped it would reach Sesshomaru, 'You know we are more alike than we think we are. You didn't deserve your woman and I sure as hell didn't deserve mine. So I guess we're both bastards when come to love.'

Sesshoumaru received his brother's message before he felt him pass out. He would probably live if they found an antidote fast enough. 'They probably will with my luck the way it is' he thought as he made his way inside the cave and onto the pallet of furs.

When he got comfortable and was just about to fall asleep, he said aloud, " No Inuyasha, only you are the bastard when it comes to love. Because this Sesshoumaru doesn't love." He shifted a little more and than preceded to drop off into a deep sleep unaware of the danger- the new evil lurking out in the forest beyond.

* * *

Seductively Yours,  
Dream-Toxin 


	7. Chp 6 Singled Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (dreams of Sess in just big fluffy towel) Ahh... but a girl can certainly dream.

A/N: Here's the next installment. To my reviewers- thank you. Now: is Adrien Rin? Yes and No. Adrien is Rin reincarnated but like Kagome and Kikyou, she is really nothing like Rin in some ways. The fact that she is an orphan and will be with Fluffy I think are the only ways where she is like her, I may change it though where she is more like her. I hope that answers all ur questions.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friends Kim, Sharon, and Hannah- all of whom are represented here. You'll understand what I mean when you read it. I kinda based Adrien's friends on them- just a little with the personalities.

* * *

Ch6: Singled Out

_Takomaru High School_

"Okay class let's begin with our lesson, shall we? I understand that this is the last period of the day but we will do work and we will do it without complaint. Do I make myself clear?" asked Mr. Sachitory. He was the hardest, meanest history teacher at Takomaru High and it just had to be Adrien's luck that she would get him for her worst subject.

"Now- you will turn to page 364 in your book. Your assignment today will be on the myths and legends of Japanese demons and how the demons were killed. You will read the entire chapter and when you are done you will do the study questions at the end of the chapter."

Even though their teacher said no complaints, Adrien could still hear low moans and groans about it. Just when she began pulling out her text book, Adrien felt something hit her in the back of the head. It was a balled-up piece of paper thrown from Kikame, who was one of the three smartest and sweetest people Adrien knew. Kikame was also Adrien's very first friend in Japan. Adrien was curious to know what was so urgent for her to know that it would make Kikame risk getting caught passing notes in class to tell her.

Not wanting to waste anytime in stalling, Adrien opened her book to the right page and when the evil teacher wasn't looking picked up the note and began reading it. Adrien had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud at what her friends had drawn. There on the little crumpled piece of notebook paper was a drawing of Mr. Sachitory sitting at a vanity and putting on make-up while wearing a short black dress. Adrien thought he looked as if he was getting ready to go out.

Underneath the illustration was a little note that said, "I bet Sachitory takes longer getting ready in the morning than we do and then he remembers that he is a man and therefore must change out of his pantyhose back into his briefs. Of course, he could do what you said and not wear briefs at all but keep the pantyhose on over his thong."

Adrien read over it once more to make sure she didn't miss anything and looked behind her to the back of the class to see her only three friends smiling at her. She knew that they did it to cheer her up. With the holidays coming it was going to be difficult not to think of her family even though Japan didn't celebrate the holidays like she did in America.

'I don't think they celebrate Thanksgiving here,' she thought.

She looked back down at the paper and tried to figure out who did what. 'Kikame must have come up with the idea because she is always saying that Sachitory must be gay or something. Kim drew the picture that's for sure, and Rhea wrote the note. I've got some kinky friends.'

Adrien was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she had been caught by the very person she and her friends were making fun of. "Higurashi, read the next paragraph."

Adrien jumped in her seat and she knew that she had been caught. 'Maybe he didn't realize that I was reading something other than the book. Maybe I can pass it off as me just sleeping in class,' Adrien thought has she felt the eyes of every student in that class bore into her like she was a freak at some freak sale.

"Higurashi, we are waiting for you to continue to the next paragraph. Seeing as how you don't know where we are, perhaps you would like to read us something else," said Mr. Sachitory while making his way over towards Adrien, "Something that is written on notebook paper and has nothing really to do with what we are discussing in class. Please let us have it?" Mr. Sachitory asked.

Adrien looked up to see that her teacher was standing right in front her desk. 'Busted! I guess he won't buy my excuse for falling asleep then', Adrien thought and cleared her throat to answer him.

"Well, Mr. Sachitory I would but I don't have a piece of notebook paper to show you. Actually, I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about," she said. Adrien could hear her fellow classmates try to stifle their laughter but Mr. Sachitory didn't think it very amusing at all.

With Adrien distracted with the laughter that was steadily growing, Mr. Sachitory reached down and took the note from her hands. The laughter that had suddenly filled the classroom had just as suddenly quieted down, and the volume in the room settled to the sound of a tomb. The time it took for Sachitory to read over the note and study the illustration made Adrien and three other girls become very unsettled.

By the time Sachitory finished with the note, Adrien was busy making a mental will of everything she owned. "Did you do this Higurashi? If not than I expect you to tell me who did and I might lessen _your _punishment," Mr. Sachitory said trying to persuade Adrien to give up her friends.

Adrien knew what he was trying to do so she just decided to play along with his little game. "Actually, Mr. Sachitory, I just found that little note on the floor. I don't know who wrote all that stuff. By the way, is it true about the cross dresser thing?"

As soon as the words left her lips, Adrien knew she had made a big mistake. The whole room was an uproar in fits of laughter. There were even a few students who were laughing so hard that they had fallen on the floor rolling. It was no secret that everyone believed that their most hated teacher had a secret life as a woman but not one of them had ever had the guts to ask him to his face about it.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Sachitory screamed. "I want everyone in their seats now! Well Miss Higurashi, I suppose this is your idea of a joke. Well go ahead and get your laugh now but it will be me laughing when you and your little friends are in detention for the next four days." Mr. Sachitory announced as he made his way back to his desk to start writing the girls up.

Adrien couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Four whole days in detention! He can't do that; he doesn't have any proof that we had anything to do with it.'

Fueled by her anger, Adrien slammed her hands on her desk and stood up to confront the little rat nosed man. "You can't write us up for making that note."

Shocked by Adriens outburst, Mr. Sachitory had to take a minute to pull himself together before taking the girl on again. "As a matter of fact young lady, I am the teacher and can do whatever the hell I want to do. And if that is writing you four brats up, then so be it." Adrien couldn't believe this; he didn't have any proof that her friends had anything to do with that note.

"Mr.Sachitory, you don't have any proof that we did that note. You have other classes and other students who could have written that note. And you're not the only one who can turn a written report into the principal," Adrien said in her most threatening voice.

No one could believe what was happening in their class that day. Not only did Adrien ask their teacher the one question that they themselves were too afraid to ask but that she was also threatening him as well! Mr.Sachitory couldn't believe it either, nor could he believe that the little wench was right about two things: one, he didn't have any proof that she and her little friends did this. Second, she could write up a report as well saying that he wrote her up for detention without any solid proof that she did anything wrong besides picking up a piece of paper on the floor and that he wrote her friends up as well without any solid proof on them. Besides he was already walking on eggshells around the head principal, and he didn't need this little bitch making more trouble for him.

'Damn her! I thought I had them in detention for good this time! I'll get them some day. One way or another I'll get them.'

Sachitory was taking so long to answer her that Adrien was afraid that he wasn't listening to her or taking her seriously. Adrien looked up to see that they had less than five minutes of class left and Mr. Sachitory _still_ hadn't answered to her threat. She had just about given up all of hope when Sachitory finally stood up and addressed the class.

"Since we didn't get to finish our lesson today I would like you to do it and your homework both to turn in tomorrow completed. Your homework is to do the review questions at the end of this chapter and give me two reports on this chapter and the next chapter. Both reports are to be at least two and half pages long." Sachitory smiled when he heard the groans of his students thinking about all the homework he had put on them along with their other subject assignments.

"Oh please, don't blame _me_ for this. You wouldn't have all the extra homework if a certain someone would just pay attention in class and not spread lies about her teachers," he said, smiling like a crazed lunatic as he felt the hatred move from him to be directed at someone else.

Then he got an idea that made him as happy as a child again when he looked up to see they only had one minute left in class. "Oh by the way, you have a pop quiz tomorrow on one of the chapters we have already covered. Class dismissed."

_

* * *

__The Wacdonald's_

"Guys, I am so sorry that I got you more homework than you needed. I don't know what got into me!" Adrien said as she waited along with her friends to get their burgers and drinks.

"I wish they would hurry up with our order. Don't worry about it Adrien; so what if our entire class hates you right now? I bet they've never seen a show like that in their whole lives. I'm proud to call you my friend," said Kim.

As they got their food and found some seats, Kim's words still didn't ease Adriens guilt about having the entire class pay for what her and her friends said about Mr.Sachitory behind his back. It began raining hard when the girls sat down to eat but Adrien had no interest in her food or the conversation going on. Instead, she just turned towards the window and began to think back to the other day when it was so stormy like this and how she was scared to death from a nightmare that had her killing herself.

She hadn't dreamed of that nightmare since that stormy night but she did think about it all the time. She still thought about the tall, silver haired stranger in her dream. She could never see his face except his eyes and it was those eyes that scared her most of all. 'Who are you? Why can't I see your face? What do you wa-'

"Hello, Japan to Adrien. Girl, are you okay?" Kikame asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay; I was just thinking for a minute," Adrien answered, "Really guys I'm fine, let's eat before our food gets cold. So what's the newest gossip around school Rhea ?"

After taking an enormous, unhuman bite of her burger and swallowing down with a gulp of coke, Rhea told them who all was going with who to the Halloween dance that was only a little ways off.

"I totally forgot about the dance coming up. I guess I need to start looking for a date then. Are you sure Nikkei is going with Lisa? I mean they hate each other," Adrien asked her friend.

"Yup, I'm sure. Lisa was bragging about it today in the girls locker room. She was sayin' what a scumbag Nikkei was but he was the best guy to go to the dance with. I bet he is the best thing at other things as well." Rhea mouthed out before taking another bite of her burger.

Kikame, who had been quietly eating her salad, suddenly popped into the conversation, "Yeah, but I bet Kura is the same way with you Rhea." Rhea's face turned to a shade of red that would make a rose envious of it.

Before any of them could tease Rhea more, Kim jumped in to defend her. "Guys, leave her alone."

Rhea thanked Kim for taking up for her before she had to kill them and was looking smug about it when Kim added, "Your welcome, and don't let them tease you. It's not your fault that you have a boyfriend with insatiable appetites."

All the girls busted out with laughter, except Rhea who was looking at the other customers hoping none of them had heard what they were talking about. "Yeah, you all laugh but at least I have a boyfriend and a date to the dance and you don't." Rhea pointed out as she polished off her last of her meal.

Adrien looked at her friend and knew that she was right. She had never seen it until now, but the real reason that they picked on Rhea so much when it concerned Kura was that they were jealous.

'Yup, it's true. I'm jealous of Rhea and all the girls actually. They have no idea how lucky they have it. I bet they never have to worry about having nightmares of killing themselves. Not to mention the guy with the dangerous animalistic eyes that is also in those same dreams. I bet they don't get plagued with memories of seeing their family torn to pieces by glass, metal and whatever a car is made out of. They don't hear the firemen's voices, the screams, the sirens, every minute of every day. No, they don't hear those things. They have never heard those sounds in their life. They have their families so why should they worry about hearing them?'

Adrien looked up from her half eaten meal and looked at her friends arguing with each other as always. She had to get out of there, the air was suffocating her and she couldn't breath. Her lungs felt as if they were being crushed. Without saying anything to her bickering friends, Adrien grabbed her stuff and left.

The rain was freezing, so freezing that it felt as if your blood tuned to ice every time one little drop fell on you. Adrien didn't care, she liked the rain. She didn't see the people scurrying on the sidewalk beside her, each trying to find their way back to their warm, comfy home fire. She didn't have a home to scurry back to unless you counted her aunts' house and that wasn't exactly her home. That was their home and she was just a long term guest there.

She had finally made back to the shrine and house but didn't go in. Instead, she just stood there and looked over the city. This wasn't her city; none of this was hers. 'Damn it, why do I have to ruin everything? I was having a good day up until I started remembering. Maybe I should listen to my doctor and take some anti depressant pills. I think I'm going off the deep end,' Adrien thought to herself but still made no move to go inside.

The rain began to pick up more speed, the wind began to blow harder, colder, and the thunder was becoming a crescendo of booms. Adrien began to shiver from the unrelenting cold of the pre-winter storm. 'This is the last week of October and soon the cold front will move in. This is only a small taste of the cold weather we will get this winter. I will have to ask grandpa what the weather is like here during the winter,' she thought and turned around to go inside.

When she stepped up onto the small deck she heard something crack and looked up to see it was the giant God Tree's branches shifting in the whipping wind of the storm. She sighed and went inside of the house.

* * *

End A/N: Don't forget to review on your way out. I know a few people are reading without reviewing, and I really gotta ask you to say SOMETHING. I really want more response, or I mighttake a break to work on other stories. Ok, that's all- don'tforget to R and R!

Seductively Yours,  
Dream Toxin


	8. Chp 7 Raijin

**Ch.7:** **_Raijin_**

**

* * *

A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to my BFWB/Beta Reader ADarkerDestiney & my other BFWB IluvsBakura. Cause they wouldn't get off my ass until I wrote it no matter that I had a writer's block ! And that when it finally broke it was at 3:30 am and I had to write it right then or I would have forgotten it and they would have kicked my little ass! Also a thank-you to my other reviewer for chp. 6, Sakurakasai! Now on with the story. 

**Disclaimer:** Come on! If I owned Inuyasha or his hot sexy brother I would be living in a mansion in the middle of some Caribbean island eating chocolates and drinking non virgin margaritas with both of the brothers and any other anime guys I wanted. So no I don't own them cause I'm still living with my parents and drinking virgin margaritas.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, the thought of it happening just didn't register within his brain. No, he didn't see it. It was all some sort of an illusion; everything was an illusion. 

'_But I did see it. I saw it sitting right here in this very tree,' _he thought, looking over to the area of the woods where just moments ago there had stood Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the West who turned and left without a backward glance towards his brother's direction.

'_So the two are not allies, eh? Well than I won't have as much trouble as I thought I would. Perhaps I can convince Inuyasha to join forces with.' _

He thought this while carefully making his way down the tree he was perched on. He nearly fell when he was trying to step on a lower branch and didn't notice what creature was sitting so close to his clawed hand that was hanging next to him from the limb above. When he got down from the ground he looked at his hand in anger and disgust. He then looked up to see if he could find the revolting rodent and kill it. But to do that he would have to use his youki and that was something he did not want. That was why he climbed down instead of jumped.

'_I seriously doubt Sesshoumaru would come looking for me if he could sense my youki but I don't want to take any chances of us meeting just yet. There are to many things that I have to take care of before we meet.'_

As he was making his way back to camp he caught sight of two young maidens picking flowers ina beautifulclearing of the forest. The younger of the two was round and plump, but the other girl, the oldest, was more mature looking and just coming into her womanhood. The demon watched from the shadows and had to restrain himself for not pouncing the youngest one to serve as his breakfast and take the older one with her newly curvaceous body for a more pleasurable hunger. Still he couldn't risk being caught even if the only two beings capable of giving him a good fight in the surrounding vicinity were both beaten to bloody pulps. No, he would curb his appetites for meat and flesh but only for now.

As he started back on his way he let the battle he just witnessed replay in his mind. Still after seeing it in his head a dozen times he still couldn't understand it.

'_Why did you not finish him off Sesshoumaru? You had him right in your grasp; after all these years of trying you finally had him and you blew it like the stupid dog you are. And Inuyasha, I just don't get you but I don't have a quarrel with you. In fact I just might have an alliance.'_

He mulled over it some more until he reached his camp and saw that the sun had fully risen. He went over to where a small stream ran some ways through the forest and looked down into his reflection. He looked at his eyes, next came his bone structure/facial features, then his stripes and lastly his hair. He turned his head first right than left to get his profile from each side. He was not surprised to see that he and Inuyasha shared no resemblance for they were in no way connected to each other but with Sesshoumaru there was something. He and dog breath were connected in a way.

'_He favors more to his father's looks than he does to Amarante. That should bring her some comfort in that aspect.'_

He got up from his crouching position to look for something to eat when another thought struck him.

'_Both the brothers were berating each other about two women; who are they? I believe the one connected to Inuyasha had disappeared and the other was dead . Shame, I perhaps could have used her against Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's against him if he doesn't side with me but his brother. And I believe that they were both human, perhaps the old mutt passed something down besides looks to his brats.'_

He looked up to the sky to see storm clouds moving in.

"Interesting, very interesting."

Dun ! Dun ! Dun !

A/N: Well I hoped u likes it cause it has taken me months (literally ask my bfwb) to write it. Actually to sit down and write it. I wrote this whole chapter in an hour and a half. Not bad for somebody who had writer's block for six months. So who do u think the bad dude is? No, bfwbs its not Jaken! Well, u have to tell me in a review cause

1. I won't update till I get at least two who aren't ADD & IluvsBakura.

2. It's 4:39 in the mornin and I'm tired as hell so I just want to go to bed.


End file.
